


Crop Tops

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I blame quanzhenet, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, crop tops, mentions of zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Zhengting wears a crop top. That’s it that’s the fic





	Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> This is oomf @quanzhenet fault for putting crop top Zhengting in my head. I spent two hours on this instead of sleeping now it’s 2:30am. Also comments are appreciated

“If you keep staring at him like that he’ll catch on fire”, Justin comments suddenly scaring a focused Xukun.

 

“Fuck! Where did you come from? And what are you talking about? I’m not staring at anybody”, Xukun tenses up in fright from Justin’s sudden appearance.

  
  


“My mothers womb. Anybody with half a brain can see you’re staring down Zhengting while he’s practicing something you’re supposed to be doing too”, Justin responds drily.

  
  


“Haha very funny. I’m not staring at him I’m just observing his dance moves for any mistakes”, Xukun denies instantly.

  
  


“You’re the worst liar I know next to Nongnong but whatever just keep the eye fucking to a minimum”, Justin scoffs.

  
  


“I’m not eye fucking Zhengting!!”, Xukun whispers indignantly.

  
  
  


“Right and Yanjun hasn’t been offering to help Zhangjing practice just so he can feel him up”, Justin rolls his eyes and walks off to where chengcheng is laying on the floor exhausted.

  
  


_ “That damn child has such a smart mouth”  _ Xukun thinks to himself, but it wasn’t his fault that he was observing Zhengting. His boyfriend had showed up for dance practice today dressed in a fucking crop top...a crop top that shows off his tiny waist, sharp hips, 8pack abs and ridiculous yet strangely hot “mr nice” tattoo. It’s so revealing and it doesn’t help that said boyfriend’s crop top keeps riding up higher as he runs through the dance moves.

  
  
  


Xukun feels horny and annoyed all at once. He’s stuck between wanting to drag the pretty boy off to the washrooms to fuck him till he blacks out from the pleasure and calling out his so called friends Yanjun and Ziyi. Those two perverts think they’re subtle but he can see them eye fucking his boyfriend. 

  
  


Xukun doesn’t understand why Yanjun for one can’t keep his eyes away from a taken man when he himself is dating Zhangjing. Xukun knows how Yanjun gets possessive and pissed when others stare at Zhangjing like that yet here he is mentally cheating on Zhangjing with Xukun’s boyfriend  _ “he’s such a fucking hypocrite”  _ Xukun thinks. Then there’s Ziyi, now he at least is single but that only makes things worse in Xukun’s eyes. A single man who hasn’t had any action in weeks is a red alarm and while Xukun knows Ziyi would never try anything with Zhengting it doesn’t reduce the over protectiveness he feels. 

  
  
  


Xukun is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Yanjun offering to help Zhengting with a couple moves the pretty male is having difficulty with. Xukun sees red as Yanjun places his hands on Zhengting’s bare hip to “help” and storms up to both of them dragging Zhengting off to the nearest washrooms. 

  
  


“Kunkun?? Slow down what are you doing? Stop dragging me!”, Zhengting questions as he’s unwillingly yanked off by his strange boyfriend.

  
  


Xukun doesn’t stop till they reach the washrooms, locking the door and trapping a confused Zhengting against the wall. 

  
  


“Do you know how hard it is for me to contain myself when you’re prancing around in this flimsy showy crop top?”, the younger growls. 

  
  
  


“What does my shirt have to do with anything Xukun? Can you explain why you literally dragged me away from practice?”, Zhengting insists exasperatedly.

  
  
  
  
  


Xukun buries his face in the older’s neck leaving teasing kisses down the length of his throat as he whispers lowly, “Because sweetheart that shirt of yours has been attracting unwanted attention from other guys who aren’t me. I can’t just stand there and watch as they eye fuck you, you’re mine I don’t like sharing everyone needs to know that”.

  
  


Zhengting gasps as Xukun sucks a visible mark along his neck and reaches behind to squeeze his ass at the end of his explanation.

  
  
  


“B-but Xukun we need to get back to pr-practicing, you can lay your c-claim or whatever this is after”, Zhengting tries to reason while Xukun continues his ministrations on his neck.

  
  


Xukun licks down to Zhengting’s collarbone nipping at it till a soft red mark blooms. “No can do sweetheart I’ve been holding back all day. I know you want it too so stop pretending otherwise and bend that pretty ass over for me”, Xukun demands stepping back giving the other room to move.

  
  


Zhengting opens his mouth like he’s about to argue back then closes it and sighs out loud hating that Xukun can read him so well. 

  
  


“Fine but we have to be quick”, Zhengting relents and he turns to face the wall he was previously pressed against and places his hands on them bending over as requested.

  
  
  


Xukun bites his lip at the sight of the pretty male and places his hands on his waist, sliding it upwards, under his crop top to pinch his nipples.

  
  


Zhengting gasps sharply at the shock of pleasure that races up his spine. Xukun continues teasing the other male rubbing his nipples with the pad of his thumbs till they stiffen.

  
  


“N-no teasing”, Zhengting insists, “the others are probably wondering what we’re up to”.

  
  
  


Xukun hates being rushed but he knows Zhengting is right. He goes to pull down Zhengting’s sweats and boxers to his knees. Xukun spreads the older male’s ass cheeks with both hands, groaning at the sight of Zhengting’s puckered hole clenching and unclenching.

  
  


“Do something already”, Zhengting whines impatiently wiggling his ass.

  
  


Xukun drops to his knees and licks a long stripe from the base of Zhengting’s balls to his puckered rim drawing out a loud moan from the male. Xukun focuses his attention on Zhengting’s pink entrance, licking and sucking at it till it’s swollen red and wet with spit. Xukun teases at the entrance with his tongue, spreading Zhengting’s ass cheeks wider for easier access and sticks his tongue inside the warm cavern.

  
  


“Ahhhhh X-Xukun”, Zhengting moans pressing his face against the wall.

  
  


Xukun presses in further tongue fucking the pretty male’s ass till his jaw aches. He pulls back to suck on his fingers and inserts two at once into the puckered slick rim. He fucks into Zhengting’s ass slow and deep, scissoring his fingers to stretch the other for his cock. Xukun thrusts in pressing against Zhengting’s sweet spot repeatedly making the bent over male’s knees tremble from the pleasure.

  
  
  


“Kunkun p-please w-want your c-cock”, Zhengting begs breathlessly aching to filled.

  
  


Xukun heeds his request pulling out his fingers and quickly pulling down his pants just enough to free his throbbing dick. He spits on his hand, using it to slick up his dick in replacement of lube.

  
  
  


He uses his left hand to spread one of Zhengting’s ass cheek and the other to guide his aching member into the waiting hole. He presses into the puckered swollen rim slowly and groans lowly as he feels the warm hole clench around his member.

  
  


Xukun settles in fully waiting a couple seconds for Zhengting to adjust to the intrusion. “Fuck me”, Zhengting whines impatiently giving Xukun the go ahead.

  
  


Xukun pulls out slowly and thrusts back in deeply starting up a steady rhythm rocking into Zhengting’s ass. They both moan feeling the slow build of pleasure in their bellies.

  
  


“Kun f-faster”, Zhengting demands. Xukun speeds up his pace slamming into Zhengting’s hole, his hips slapping against the other’s ass. 

  
  


Zhengting lets out a loud echoing moan when his prostate is hit repeatedly at a rougher pace by the head of Xukun’s throbbing cock.

  
  


“I-I’m go-going to c-come”, Zhengting pants as the pleasure becomes close to unbearable with Xukun’s relentless thrusts.

  
  
  


Xukun pauses, places both hands on Zhengting‘s hips for stability and starts at a rougher, harsher pace hips slapping against Zhengting‘s ass. He glances down groans loudly at the sight of his cock being swallowed by the pretty male’s warm hole.

  
  
  


Xukun slides a hand down to grip Zhengting’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Zhengting cums without warning, ass clenching tightly around Xukun’s member, cum spurting onto Xukun’s hand.

  
  


Xukun isn’t far behind, burying his cock and coming deep inside Zhengting’s clenching ass. Zhengting moans lowly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm cum painting inside his asshole.

  
  


They both pant, exhausted but content. Xukun pulls out slowly going to wet some paper towels to clean up his cum leaking from Zhengting’s ass and wash his hand covered with Zhengting’s release.

  
  


Once that's done, Xukun redresses his and Zhengting’s lower halves, then helping his boneless boyfriend up on his feet turning him to face him. 

  
  


Xukun kisses Zhengting sweetly, arms wrapped around his thin bare waist, their tongues entangling with each other’s playfully before pulling away.

  
  


“We gotta go back to the other’s now but I don’t think I’m in any shape to dance right now”, Zhengting pouts.

  
  


“I’ll just tell them you’re not feeling well and we can go home to take a warm bath together ok?”, Xukun offers

  
  


“You’re the best”, Zhengting says winding his arms around Xukun’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. This one more heated than the other with Zhengting nipping at Xukun’s bottom lip. 

  
  


Xukun pulls away first, “ok let me go get our stuff before we get carried away again, you’re insatiable”.

  
  


Zhengting sighs, “fine I’ll wait”.

  
  
  
  


Xukun enters the practice room to 6 pair of eyes staring at him with various expressions of disgust, shock and awe. 

  
  


“Zhengting isn’t feeling well so we’re going to head back to the dorms”, Xukun explains hesitantly.

  
  


Zhangjing is the one to answer while the rest just continue watching silently, “Alright the rest of us will join you guys later we’ll be going out to eat after practice”.

  
  


Xukun nods in response as he grabs his and Zhengting’s bags and backs out of the room only to hear Justin call out as he’s halfway across the room.

  
  


“Next time you disgusting old men want to fuck at least be a little quieter and make sure there are no minors in the vicinity”

  
  


There’s a few seconds of awkward silence before the rest burst out laughing and jeering at Xukun’s frozen figure. Xukun feels his face reddening and practically runs out of the room refusing to confront the others who are having way too much fun teasing him.

  
  


The last comment he hears as he sprints out the door is Ziyi yelling, “You horny animals better not fuck on my bed just because you have the dorm to yourself!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess and wasn’t meant to happen but here we are. Hope you enjoyed it if you wanna talk or whatever I’m on @yuehuanation


End file.
